The blind and the broken
by Proudhollow
Summary: What happens when you kidnap some kids... what happens when you give them wings and make them stronger then ever before... what happens when they escape... what happens when they want revenge... this follows the adventures of these bird kids on there rood to finally being free... but will they ever make it... warning this is set in the max ride world but is all OC's
1. prologue escape and maysterios deaths

**Prologue**

**Half Side **

I looked over to Vampire. His blindfold was in place and I knew behind it his eyes would be full of concentration. He was a year younger then me but nobody would have thought it. At only eight he had seen (or more correctly heard) more than most full grown men. Staring at him, my anger grew again at the Lab Coats. How could they do this? I still remember the night they took him. They said they were going to let him see in the dark "so you don't have to eat our carrots" they joked. Except it didn't work and now light was agony for him. He couldn't see in the dark. He couldn't open his eyes in the light.

"Bastards" I muttered to myself.

"Don't swear" I heard him reply.

I smiled, I wouldn't have lasted this long if he wasn't here. When my wing got stuck behind my shoulder blade, the Lab Coats came and fixed it. But at a price. My left side was a maze of old scars of which half were not needed, the Lab Coats where just having fun. I was a freak but Vampire hadn't seen it that way. He kept my courage up and stopped me from just giving up. I've only known him for a year and he is my only friend, so this had better work.

I eased my wings out a little, not very far, you can't in these cramped dog kennels. One dark wing and one cream wing, the side effect of being crossed with two birds. The plan was to play dead. They would take us to their pets feeding ground and we would escape out of the glass roof.

I grow two silver daggers out of my hand, feeling dizzy I knew I would have to be careful. Using my ability drained my energy and falling unconscious was not an option right now. Simultaneously we draw a line down our own hands with the daggers and smeared the blood around the cages. The smell was horrible, I have to resist the urge to gag.

Subjects died in their cages all the time, it wasn't an uncommon thing, then they are taken to the Lab Coats pets; vile, mutated and violent subjects. All failed experiments and all dangerous. Bodies living and dead, are thrown in with them and the bodies are then hunted and slaughtered. There were never remains, not even bones. I suppressed a shudder. We would be different as we would escape.

I could barely contain my excitement. The door creaked open.

"Storage room three. Cages two hundred to three hundred" we heard a gravely voice say.

I held my breath, trying not to make a sound. My eyes were squeezed shut as I listened to his foot steps getting closer as he listed off the names of the subjects. He reached me.

"Here we have two hundred and seventy... oh, oops." His voice went quiet. "What happened here? And another one as well."

I heard Vampire's cage door open and him being dragged out and dumped on the floor. I knew it was my turn next and stayed as still as possible. My cage door open and ruff hands pull me out. He sighed.

"Jonny" he called, "cover my shift, I'm taking these to the pets."

"_Open your eyes, tell him the plan."_

"Crap" I thought. Voices. I've had them for as long as I can remember.

"_Open your eyes, tell him the plan."_ It repeated.

"No." I mumbled. I quickly caught myself, I've got to keep control.

"_Poor little Half Side" _they were singing, taunting me.

"Shut up" I thought.

"G_oing to pets, going to die."_

"Shut up" I thought again.

"_All alone, for he will leave you."_

"Shut up" I screamed into my head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"_Sorry... what did the dead girl say?"_

"SHUT UP" I screamed.

The Lab Coat dropped me, eyes wide in shock. In my head the voices where laughing. The voice had tricked me into revealing that I'm still alive. The Lab Coat reached for his gun, I grabbed Vampire by the arm and as we ran a bullet skimmed past my ear. We turned a corner hearing his footsteps chasing us and shouting for help. It was a dead end. We turned ready to face him. He ran around the corner, raised his gun and fell over. At least that's what it looked like. We didn't notice the gun shot wound until it started bleeding.

"What..." Vampire started to say. But I was already pulling him back down the corridor.

"Someone must of heard him and be coming. We have to go." I said.

We ran through an endless maze of corridors and turned another corner only to be faced with a big metal contraption. I stopped. Vampire didn't, and he pulled me into it.

"Where are we?" he muttered.

"Incinerator" I replied.

"Can we get out?" Vampire asked.

I turned around just as a bullet ricocheted off the entrance to the incinerator.

"Well not that way" I replied pushing him out of view of the entrance.

"There has got to be another way out" I thought.

"Didn't you say we were in an incinerator" questioned Vampire.

"Yes, so?" I replied irritably.

"So there has to be a way for the smoke and ash to get out. Say a chimney or a vent system."

"Of cause" I muttered to myself.

Following my instincts I looked up and it was right there. The exit, a hundred meters above our heads.

I turned to Vampire, "thank god for our wings. You first Vampire, fly straight up."

He unfurled his wings, dark brown feathers with the primaries being a lighter brown, and with a jump took off. I quickly followed only just escaping the flames as they turned the incinerator on.


	2. Chapter 1 Growling

**Chapter 1: Growling**

**Half side POV**

I wake up with a start and fall off my bed. "owwww" I mutter. 8 years. 8 bloody years and I'm still dreaming about it. "_This is the dream. You're still in the labs"_ Great I'm not even awake for five minutes and all ready the voices have started. Pulling open the curtains I stretch my wings, I've been living here for 5 years and still I'm struck by the beauty of the Scottish country side. "_You're not in Scotland your still in the labs_" All I do is role my eyes at the voice, It's like a broken record and I'm more then used to it now. I go to step backwards away from the window and trip over a small hard object that object then starts barking at me. "Damn it Oskar all ways under my feet" I look at the little husky now barking happily at me. "Ok, ok you silly little thing, come on I'll get you a treat" He barks twice and runs off into the kitchen. I smile as he goes. He always has been a little ball of energy; I'm starting to wonder if I feed him too much though. "_You don't have a dog, you're in a dog crate" _again I ignore it… yep broken record of a voice is all I think. Oskar started barking again, god could that dog make a lot of noise. I start walking into the kitchen and stop dead at the door way. "Oh, fuck" I mutter. Oskar was sitting in the middle of the floor, completely surrounded by the now defrosted and melted contence of my fridge freezer, I looked to over the back of all my food to see my fridge freezer laying on its side coved in paw prints. I slowly walked in to my kitchen to assess the damage. "_Your helosanating, your being pushed into a test chamber" _'NOT THE TIME' I screamed into my own head. 'Stupid dog' I muttered while grabbing a handful of my defrosted food…. Its gunna be a loooong day.

-Hi I'm just a line-

I looked at the stock the store had in….. 3 hours…. 3 fucking hours it took me to clean that kitchen… next to none of the food had been saveable…. And Oskar got into brownie storage… stupid dog. I only got him so I wouldn't feel lonely after vamp left. _'vampires not real… you houlosnated him'_ yeah it's been making that case for 3 years now… ever since he left… to be honest I'm starting to believe it 'no, you can't think that way' I scolded myself 'it's just using him to try and get under my skin' I told myself… of course he had been real… but one day he left during the night… leaving a note saying we'd be harder to track that way… I wonder who he got around the house, wrote the note, and left without my help or waking me…. That's pretty damn impressive, I'll ask him how he did it if I ever see him again… right after high fiveing him… in the face… with my fist. _'He couldn't find his way around, he doesn't exist' I_ ignored it again. I paid for my shopping and found a small deserted ally to take off in… you have no idea how hard it is to fly around carrying tones of shopping… one of the bags snapped and all I thought was 'well there goes my cercal for the week… thank god it wasn't the brownies' I looked up to enjoy the view of the countryside, because god did it feel good to have the wind in my hair. Then my hair whipped into my face and mouth… 'Stupid hair a muted while trying to spit it out my mouth, my arms occupied with the shopping. _'You don't have hair, the scientists shaved it off'_ damn I wish that thing would shut up… I like my hair. I reached the house and entered through the window, doors are for people with no imagination, and dumped the bags on the floor. That's when I heard it… Oskar barking and growling at something… my Oskar never growls. I quickly grabbed a knife out my draw, I keep one in every room, and as quietly as I could walked towards Oskers growling… great just great it was coming from my room… hoping beyond hope that vampire had returned. I stood back against the door ready for anything… I spun and kicked in the door. There was Oskar growling as hard as he could at the man in the middle of my room. 'well that's not vamp' was my first thought before my eyes caught sight of them… here in front of me is a man, thrashing about my room, his hands and feet bound… wereing noise cancelling headphones and a blindfold, his mouth gaged. But I didn't see any of that, all I sew where his wings, strapped down against his back. _'Well this is interesting´ _mutters the voice, for once showing surprise or, for that matter, any human emotion. And for once, I agree with it.

* * *

**AN: hey, hey' hey guys, only a short chapter this time but dont worry next chapter will be longer and a lot more intresting... also please feel free to review and faveret cos that gives me motervation to keep going :) also i need OC's for my upcomeing bleach / sword art online crossover... i'll be using your profile name for the OC but go to my profile for the details**

**shout outs:**

**The winged nyan: hey, love the name by the way :) dont worry i'll try not to make him to much like iggy, i try to base all my OC's around people i know which is why a lot of my OC's in other storys' (in proses of wrighting) while have quite big simallartys to OC's in this one. :) only diffrance is the mate im basing this of isn't blind :) i'll be carfull though :)**

**any way see ya next time and may happiness fill your days**

**-proudhollow out-**


	3. Chapter 2 The Host

**Chapter**** 2**

**The ****host**

'what and who are you?' I managed to stutter out. He continued to flail about my room…. What the… oh right ear defenders and the gag. _'idiot' _my voice chipped in. 'ok ok I'll give ya that one' it thought back. Ok, oh to do this. Ummmm RUN AT IT. I ran at him as fast as I could before wrapping my arms around him… and using the position I cut away the bonds around his hands and wings…. As the first bond fell he stopped struggling. Good. I knelt down and undid the bonds on his feet… and then all I remember is that my nose hurt, I landed on my back to see his leg coming down. Fuck, fuck that asshole kicked me. He spread out his wings and tried to take off just to smash into the roof and land in a big heap on the floor. _'Ok his dumber then he looks, which is actually pretty impressive' _ok I'll give you that one too I thought back to the voice. He brought his hands up to his head and removed the noise cancelers and the blindfold. 'hey' I said cheerfully 'welcome to the world of the seeing' now how are you and what are you doing in my house' my voice turning dark… he growled at me and tackled me, the knife slipping from my grip and slicing my side as a feel. Pain' a lot of it. A let out a small scream before being silenced by his fist. He had me completely pinned down, my own knife slowly being punched into my side. He raised his fist back up and screamed something ' I couldn't hear what he said' the pain in my side was too much. He punched me again jerking in such a way that the knife twisted, I screamed again. I couldn't take it too much pain. He punched me again. This time a few words drifting though to me 'WHERE… SCARE…..FREAK…..IS' Then he punched me again, I felt my nose break and the knife slide in a little deeper... he called me freak… he called me a freak… how dare he… how fucking dare he… he punched me again but this time I barely felt it….. My heart begin to hurt… at first a dull ach compered to my side but it was growing now it was agony… he was still screaming but I couldn't hear anything over the pain. Everything was going black started. I was dying… bleeding out in this house with this crazy man punching me…. I tried lifting my arms but it was useless… there was nothing I could do…. I shut my eyes waiting for the end because I knew it was coming quickly. The last thing I remember is a shrill shriek coming from my own head and my lips in a voice that wasn't my own… _'NOOOOO THE HOST MUST NOT DIE'_

Winged stranger pov

Where am I I've been trying to get out these bonds of and hour now' WHERE AM I…. I feel something, no someone wrap there arms around me… 'GET OFF' I try to scram but I can't make a sound against this gag…. Wait there cutting my bonds….. hahaha stupid lab coats… how could they think this is a good idea. I feel my arms and wings free up and get ready… as soon as I feel the bonds on my feet break I pull my leg up kicking the lab coat. What a sweet bit of payback…. Now its time to leave… I spread my wings out and took of going straight up… only to smash head first into something and end up straight back on the ground… that hurt… a lot… I lay on the ground for a while trying to gather my senses… before slowly reaching up and tearing off this blindfold and headphones…. Then I shut my eyes again and start squinting… my eyes not used to the light yet…. I slowly open my eyes… I'm in a bedroom….. WHY AM I IN A BEDROOM AND WHYS THIS CHICK PRETENDING NOT TO BE A LABCOAT and I have another look around the room… and where is fire fly. 'hey' I hear the girl speaking I look up at her…. 'welcome to the world of the seeing and how are you and what are you doing in my house' ok who the hell is this chick… all I know is that she's a lab coat and she's pretending not to be…. So why should I listen to her. I growl a little before tackling her and straight away she lets out a scream of pain… oh come on I didn't tackle her that hard…I trap her arms with my knees and punch her hard. And then I scream out the most important question I know… 'WHERE IS SHE?' I punch her again… 'WHERES FIREFLY? WHERE IS SHE' I punch her again. And again just screaming the question. ' WHERE IS SHE YOU SCARED FREEK WHERE IS SHE?' I punch her again and again….. then I realise it… she's not moving at all…. She's not even struggling….. she's stopped breathing…. What but I just punched her I didn't do that much damage… I even held back so that I wouldn't…. and then I see it…. The knife in her side….. 'no' I mutter' 'nononono' the scream after the tackle, she must have landed on it. I never meant to kill her… I never wanted to kill any one…. I walk over to her and look down at her' she looks so battered but she's not… she's not old enough to be a lab coat, I walk to the widow and open it, and we are outside the labs which means… oh god she was incant, completely incant and I killed her. I feel to my knees and starting crying, I was a monster… shed done nothing wrong… that's when I hear the screech.. it wasn't her voice or at least it sounded different yet as I looked up I could see her… this woman sit up and scream 'NOOOOOO THE HOST MUST NOT DIE' I turn to see her standing and breathing but her eyes… her eyes where different…. They had turned silver. They were completely silver… she… no not she any more… it… it looked at me and palled the knife out her side. And slowly licked the blood from it… I shuddered… hard. 'ummmmmmmmm now you see there's no blood richer then this little bitch's but I think id like to try… yours….' It slowly pureed…. Two beautiful silver daggers grow out of her wrist and landed in her hands….. and then she charged.

* * *

**AN: ok i know i know its been a while im gunna appoligise for that now... :) sorry iv been gone so long but iv been next to chained down having to revise for my damn exam :) **

**Also thaaaaaank you to I Was Divided by Zero for giving me the cover photo and 'to be honist' being the reason im writing fanfics :) go cheak her out because she is amazing and pop onto her site the links on her profile... she does write some kick ass fanfic's :)**

**oh and one last thing... im planing to write an m rated story... well im planing to write quite a few when i get a second profile but i want to write one which isn't just smut but has the old charicters in it... so who do you want me to get together from max ride and morgonvill vampires... it can be cross book... e.g. fang and cleare... any way see ya next time :)**

**call outs:**

**DreamWisherofWings: hey hey hey um yeah i called him vampire because he cant see sunlight with out being in agony soo his basicly becoming nocturnal and other reasons that youll have to wait to find out ;) :P also thank you for favrating and following and for adding me to the community because that was a realllllllllly nice supprice :)**


	4. Chapter 3 fight for survival

**Chapter 3**

**Fight for survival**

Winged stranger pov

What?… what is she…... I dived to the left at the last second, one of the knives digging into the wall where my eye had just been… fuck she's fast. I brought my knee up aiming for her ribs but she dogged it easily… shit… she was crouched, in a pouncing position on the bed, her eyes looked with mine…. This is not looking good, she's faster, she's stronger, she's determined and she has two knives. Oh this is so not looking good. She pounced, knives out stretched, I quickly dodged to the left and crouched bringing my fist up as well…. She twisted herself avoiding my fist but smashing in to the wall. She's dazed for a couple of seconds now's my chance, I ran for the door. Nothing could out run me… I have bird genes it me it makes me faster and lighter… but, somehow, somehow she was faster, she seemed to just appear in front of me and nice and calmly backhanded me across the room. I landed in a heap in the bed.

She slowly crawled on to the bed, placing one leg either side of me… shit… she had me trapped. There was no where I could run… I shut my eyes and waited, I had lost, I was going to die… and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt something soft and warm press against my mouth before something broke through my lips and started exploring my tongue… wait was that another tongue, holy cow pats I think she's kissing me… so I did the only thing I could do… I kissed back. She pulled back her eyes half closed, 'thank you' she wisped, and then sliced open my side… but why should I care, he could do whatever she wanted to, she was my master after all _'noooo she's controlling you, when she kissed you she did something and its controlling you' _oh great now I'm hearing voices…. When I just wanna lay here. _'Get up you fool fight back' _go away voice I like it this way… she smiled at me and all my cares rushed away… and she let my blood pool into her hands… '_You have to fight back, she's going to kill you' _no she's not… see she's giving me a drink. See emptied her palm full of blood into my mouth and kissed me again, this time more slowly. And I kissed back, and wrapped my arms around her… she had a nice body…. Oh didn't her side use to have a hole in it… where'd it go. She pulled back again 'noooooo no' I membered I want more.. more of her. _'please don't make me hurt you' _she broke my grip on her and placed her mouth over where she cut me… and started to drink. _Fine don't say I didn't warn you'_ my leg snapped… I don't know why or how but it snapped….. I screamed in pain… and suddenly my mind was clear again… she wasn't amazing… I don't love her, she's killing me 'noooooooooooooooooooooooooo' I gowned out my hand reaching out scrambling for something to use, my hand landed on a lamp, and I swung it round as hard as I could. It smashed on her head… she screamed and feel back landing on the floor… I can't walk. My leg wont support me, I wonder how it snapped _'here let me help you'_ oh it was that voice I wonder what it meant when it said… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… by bones re-arranged them self's, now back in place but oh god did it hurt…

I scrambled to the window and dragged myself on to the window ledge and pushed myself out, the house was on a cliff and now I was falling… I slowly opened my wings… they caught the wind easily. Stopping me from falling to my death… I sored up… slowly flying to the window, my leg throbbing painfully, I looked inside, she's not there, where'd she go. 'Looking for me' I slowly turned around to the source of the voice… and there she was flying behind me on wings of her own… and then I saw her eyes…. One of the eyes wasn't silver anymore, it was brown. She flew at me as fast as she could, I couldn't move out the way in time she smashed straight into me, driving me though the wall of the house. I felt both my wings snap…. Shit hey voice feel like lending me a hand, no answer. 'Oh you have got to be kidding me' I screamed….what the hell am I supposed to do she landed gracefully and walked towards me and hissed, 'bend to my WILL' and smashed her lips against mine… I had the sudden urge to give up and lay there… but this time I fought it, I thought it hard… finally she broke the kiss… 'Fine if you wont bend, then you'll just have to BREAK' she snapped both my legs… one of them still painful from it healing its self. I screamed in pain, she seemed to relish at the sound of my screams. She grow another knife out of her wrists and plunged it into my stomach…. I screamed again…. I don't know what to do… its all going black, she drinking again… this time from where she stabbed me in the stomach… what is she? I brought my fist back one last time, one last try to escape, it caught on something… a metal dog bole… I could see the dog shivering in the door way its tail between its legs. What a cute little dog…. I grabbed the dog bole a brought it down on her head… she reeled back… opening her eyes… they were brown again no longer silver… 'Curse you' she managed to spit at me, before she just collapsed…. I laid backwoods…

I heard whining and looked up to see the dog nuzzling that girl. 'hey, hey come here boy' I managed to crock out…. I didn't have long left and I knew it. The dog slowly walked over, 'hey there boy guess I'm in a pickle aren't I' I slowly laid down on my arm. And the girl started string. Damn it I thought id killed that thing. She got up and looked at me… 'oh god' she whispered…. What her voice was different again… it was the voice she had before I tackled her the first time…. Wow that seems a life time ago. 'Oh please be ok, please be ok' she ran up to me and started cheeking my wounds… 'hey' I managed to crock out 'what's your name?' 'my names half side sir… there's two of me you see… there's me half side and the one you just fought, the voice at the back of my head… her names silver' oh two of her does that mean she won't kill me 'please' I whispered to her. My face was wet, how long had I been crying for 'please don't let me die' then everything went black

* * *

**authers note: hey hey guys :) so this is my first try at a proper fight sean :) what do you think... thanks for your support i was basicly jumping with joy when i got faved :) iv had a bad week and its not gunna get better so sorry if im slow to update but i aim to update once a week at least :) and as always sorry for spelling mistaks, im trying my best... honist**

**call outs**

**WhatYouDontSee: hey man... ok i said her name for you... sorry i thought i put it in the prolog chapter but i might not of, im sorry for the mistack... any way just to clear up the chick is half side, the voice in her head is silver, the guy she escaped with is vampire and we dont know the new ones name yet :) thanks for following and favrating **

**any way see ya next time guys :)**

**proudhollow out :)**


End file.
